Time After Time: Christmas Spirits
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: Short little sequel to Time After Time. SLASH. It's Christmas and Sev and Harry never seem to get a moments peace. RR, flames welcome


Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Warning: Some fluff-ness and extreme OOC-ness.  
  
Authors Note: I was watching 'The Muppet Christmas Carol' when this little thing popped into my mind, and wouldn't leave me alone. This is the sequel to 'Time After Time', so I suggest you read that one before this, but that's your choice. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
- Time After Time: Christmas -  
  
  
  
Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord since Grindelwald, was gone. What was to become his ticket to immortality, became his doom. The potion Unicorn Youth hadn't only turned the snakelike monster into a handsome seventeen- year old boy, it had also altered the Dark Lords memory. Voldemort had lost all recollection of being a Dark Lord for the past decade and more. He hadn't had the faintest idea of who Lucius Malfoy was; nor what in heavens name he was doing at the old Riddle House. He had become seventeen again, in body and mind.  
  
Harry Potter had spotted the Dark Lord in Diagon Alley, while pursuing a new bag of owl treats. Tom Marvolo Riddle was happily walking down the busy street, looking for Christmas presents for his friends back at school; filled with dreams of becoming the most feared wizard after graduating from Hogwarts, and getting away from Headmaster Dippet and that dratted Transfiguration Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The fight that followed hadn't been long, and Riddle was dead.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was cooperating with the Aurors of the world to find and capture the remaining Death Eaters; while the Ministries were working to Oblivate the Muggles who had noticed that there was something funny going on.  
  
Everything was slowly going back to normal, and people were building up their homes and lives again.  
  
~*~-------------------------~*~--------------------------~*~  
  
Seven people met in a circular room. In the middle of the room there was a round well-used table, chairs placed all around. Draperies hung down from the ceiling, and a huge window was placed opposite the door to the room.  
  
The seven people sat down at the table, then looked to the two oldest people. One had a long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. The other was somewhere in his fifties with grey hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Everyone here?" the younger of the two asked.  
  
"Ginny couldn't come," a redhead replied. "She is on Hawaii at the moment, enjoying her vacation and refusing to come back." The others in the room chuckled.  
  
"Well then, why don't we start?" the one with the silver beard said. "Now, I assume we all know exactly who this meeting is about, right? Good, now has anyone noticed anything about them that seems weird?"  
  
"They have been Bonded for four years, and haven't had sex for two?" a young man with silvery-blond hair piped in.  
  
"Discreet as always Malfoy," the man with the ponytail replied, amusement evident in his voice. "But you're right, they haven't been together together for two whole years. The only time they saw each other under the war was for Order meetings, and after the meeting was over both would run off back to work. A few hugs and kisses here and there, and that's all. And they haven't spent one single Christmas together since they were Bonded."  
  
"You are quite right Colonel." A man with light brown hair streaked with grey and amber-gold eyes, said. "Harry's helping with the Olivating of the Muggles, helping to capture the remaining Death Eaters, plus his usual work for the Order with signing out missions and their like."  
  
"Severus is always teaching at Hogwarts, and when he's not he makes potions for St. Mungo's and other hospitals. Now and then he runs off on missions without telling anyone; and scaring the rest of us half to death. I think Harry's rubbed off on him." A bushy-haired young woman said.  
  
"I did not need to have that mental image! Thanks a lot Herm!"  
  
"Always happy to help you Neville."  
  
"Children, children!" the man with the silver beard cut in. "Please, lets keep on the subject here. So, does anyone got a plan on how to get Severus and Harry at the same place, and actually keep them there for a bigger period of time?"  
  
"How about locking them up at Hogwarts in the Christmas holidays?" a black haired man asked.  
  
"I can certainly see why you once were a Marauder, Sirius. Okay, we have the place and the time, but how to get them there?"  
  
"Well, Severus is always there, and seldom goes home for Christmas. All we have to do is get Harry there and make them meet, and we won't see them again for couple of days later."  
  
"Hmmm, I think that could work. Albus?"  
  
"Indeed Colonel, it's the best we have got. I'll inform the other teachers to leave them alone, and give them a push in the right direction if need be."  
  
"Then its settled. I'll send Harry over tomorrow - don't worry, I'll come up with a reason - you take it from there."  
  
~*~-------------------------~*~--------------------------~*~  
  
Severus hurried down the corridor and towards the Headmasters office, almost cursing everything in his way; from student and teacher to doors and walls, it didn't matter. They were in his way, and he was in a hurry.  
  
A Death Eater-turned-spy had owled him with information on the hiding place of a rather large group of Death Eater the Order had been after for months. Dumbledore was the first one he had to inform, then he had to apparate to the Orders HQs to tell Colonel about it. Perhaps, if he was extremely lucky, he could meet up with Harry and steal a few precious kisses from his young husband.  
  
The Potion Master rounded the last corner - right in front of him was the stupid gargoyle guarding the entrance - when someone ran straight into him. Both of them ended up on the floor, cursing the other to the seventh hell.  
  
When Severus looked up, he found himself staring into a pair of unnaturally green eyes that he knew well. The black hair was longer than last time they had met, but it was still as wild and untameable as before. The cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, and the lips had the colour of blood. They were an extreme contrast in the slightly pale face. The black robe and cloak were strewn with white snow; reminding him of stars on a winter sky.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hi Sev." The young man replied with a smile. "Off to visit the Headmaster?" Severus nodded, drinking in the sight of his husband. "Hope you don't mind company on the way; Colonel wanted me to deliver an important letter to Albus."  
  
"Of course not." He turned back to the gargoyle. It looked like it was going to cry any time now, sniffing now and then as if it was watching a sappy and crappy Muggle movie. "Christmas Spirit."  
  
"Christmas Spirit?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Who in heavens name dared to introduce the Headmaster to that stuff?"  
  
"Two words: Draco Malfoy."  
  
"God, I really hope Albus isn't going to offer us that. Last time I tried it, I woke up three days later with one hell of a headache."  
  
Severus chuckled. "Yes, I remember that time. Wasn't it Finnigan who smuggled the stuff in?" Harry nodded. "However, I still can't figure out how you managed to get most of the students and half the teachers drunk."  
  
"Spiked the food and drinks. I must say, it was quite funny to watch Trelawney trying to hit on Filch." The Boy Who Lived smiled at the memory, then he noticed the look the Potion Master was sending him. "Hey, direct that one somewhere else. Seamus and Dean dared me to do it!"  
  
The older man shook his head in amusement, then knocked on the door to the Headmasters office.  
  
"Come in!" came the overly-happy invitation, and the door swung open. "Ah, Severus, Harry! How nice to see you both. I trust everything's going fine with the Order, Harry? Good; and Severus, always nice to see my Potion Master!"  
  
Severus and Harry quickly exchanged glances at that, wondering if the Headmaster hadn't already had a couple of glasses of Christmas Spirit. Fawkes was as usual on his perch, but the bird was sleeping heavily with his head under his wing, and didn't wake up when the two of them entered nor when they sat down. That had never happened before, and Severus was wondering if Albus hadn't finally gone off his rocker and given the phoenix Christmas Spirit.  
  
Harry handed a letter to the Headmaster. "Colonel wanted me to deliver this to you, sir."  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you Harry." Dumbledore took it and put it in a drawer, then looked at them. "Can I offer some Christmas Spirit?"  
  
"No thanks Headmaster, I'm not allowed to drink while working."  
  
"You know I hate the stuff." Severus replied. "Albus, I have some information on the hideout of a group of Death Eaters."  
  
"Really? Well, lets hear it then." Suddenly the Headmasters cheerful exterior was gone, replaced by a deep seriousness.  
  
Harry stayed there for the rest of the meeting. He was going back to the HQs right after this, and could give the information to Colonel.  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
Once again they were standing outside the gargoyle who was guarding the Headmasters office. An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them, neither knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, um, I better get back," Harry said in the end. "Colonel would be wanting the information about those Death Eaters."  
  
"Yeah." Severus really didn't know what else to say. It was always hard to part with Harry those few times they actually saw each other.  
  
No one knew who moved first, but a second later their lips were locked in a desperate kiss, trying to devour each other. Harry's hands made their way into Severus' long hair, while the older man crushed their bodies together.  
  
"Stay the night?" the Potion Master whispered when they finally parted to breathe.  
  
"Can't hurt." His young husband murmured back, then once again captured his lips. Suddenly Harry felt the familiar tug of a portkey, and when he looked around he found himself standing in the Potion Masters office. "Do you carry that thing with you everywhere?" he asked between kisses.  
  
"Old habits die hard." Severus replied and began to work on Harry's neck. He grinned in triumph when the younger man moaned and started to purr like a cat.  
  
"God, I've missed this." Harry moaned as his counterpart kissed him. he gasped when they hit something - which turned out to be a desk. Severus gently pushed him down, and covered his body with his own. The older man began to work on his robes with skilled, long-fingered, elegant hands.  
  
KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK  
  
"Ignore it," the Potion Master whispered into his ear.  
  
KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK  
  
"Professor Snape!" a panicked students voice yelled form the other side.  
  
"If we're lucky she'll give up and run off to bugger another teacher."  
  
KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK  
  
"Professor, please! Andy practised Transfiguration and managed to halfway turn a first year into a duck! Please, we need your help to turn the kid back!"  
  
"How do they do it?" Severus asked no one as he rested his head on Harry's collarbone. "I swear, there's a plot against me at this school."  
  
"Go fix up this... um, highly amusing mess," Harry said smiling. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"You better." He placed one last kiss on Harry's lips, straightened, put his sneer back on and stalked to the door. A second later he was hurrying down the corridor and towards the Slytherin common room with the sixth year girl running to keep up with him.  
  
"Parseltongue!" Severus snapped at the wall, and the door to the common room opened and let him enter. On the other side of the door there was complete chaos. Students were either laughing or trying to help the unfortunate transfigured first year, who now sported an orange beak, feathers and a tail. "SILENCE!"  
  
Everyone shut up and turned to him; the transfigured first year quacked and tried to hide. The Slytherin Head of House walked further into the room; he grabbed the unfortunate first years robes and hauled him to the entrance. Then he turned back again.  
  
"Andy Taylor." He hissed angrily into the room. A shaking seventh year stood up. "Come with me. Now!" the boy ran out of the room. "The rest of you clean up this mess."  
  
When they had finally found McGonagall and Flitwick, they had to wait for the other two teachers to stop sniggering. Severus left the first year with them so that they could transfigure the boy back and lift all the spells that had hit him; then he turned his attention on Andy Taylor. The boy was shaking in his boots.  
  
"I will not repeat the speech Professor McGonagall gives on Human Transfiguration, Mr Taylor," he began in a deadly calm voice. "But I will take one hundred points off Slytherin, and give you detention for the next two weeks with either Mr Filch or Hagrid. The Headmaster will hear of this, and you will be notified when the detentions are going to take place and where." Severus shook his head. "I expected more from my own House."  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
When Severus finally entered his office again, he found it empty. There was no sign of Harry, however there was a short note waiting for him on his desk.  
  
'Dear Sev,  
  
Sorry about leaving like this, but I got Called again. This time I'm going to the jungles in Mexico, to the lost Mayan cities. It seems that a Muggle archaeologist-group has found what could be the tomb of Tolchén, the most famous Mayan wizard. They need someone to help with the Oblivating; and since most of the trained Memory Erasers are already working overtime, they called me.  
  
Hopefully we'll meet again soon.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Harry'  
  
The Potion Master sighed, picked up his quill and started to grade papers.  
  
~*~-------------------------~*~--------------------------~*~  
  
"Blasted! I swear I'll kill the Agents who Called him!"  
  
"Now, now, Colonel. At least they had some time together. I'm more tempted to expel that Slytherin boy, Andy Taylor, who transfigured that poor first year halfway into a duck."  
  
"Oh well, its back to the drawing board." There was a long silence. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
  
"I still say we should lock them up somewhere and let them stay there for a couple of days."  
  
"Lets have that one as a backup plan." The man with the silver beard replied.  
  
"Guys! I think I have an idea!"  
  
"Lets hear it Neville."  
  
~*~-------------------------~*~--------------------------~*~  
  
Harry sighed as his replacement finally showed up. As much fun as it was to work with the Mayas he wanted to go home, have a nice, long bath, and perhaps get a hold of Severus while he was at it. he hadn't realised how much he actually missed his husband until they had met yesterday on the way to the Headmasters office.  
  
He told the leader of the expedition that he was going, and started to walk to the edge of the apparation wards. On the way he met the guy who was going to replace him. It was none other than McColgan.  
  
"Ah, Harry!" the Slayer said when he spotted him. "Good I found you before you left. Colonel said that he had a present waiting for you in Hogsmeade." The taller man slapped him friendly on the back. "Don't splinch yourself now!" McColgan said jovially and left, leaving Harry to look after him in disbelief.  
  
The young black-haired man shook his head and apparated. McColgan must've hit his head on the way here.  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
It was snowing in Hogsmeade when Harry appeared; no, scratch that, it was a blizzard. The Boy Who Lived quickly transfigured his summer robe into warm winter clothes, and headed to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
He ignored the awed looked he got when he entered the pub, walked straight up to the counter and ordered a Butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta. The witch had just delivered it to Harry, when the door to the pub opened once again.  
  
Harry didn't turn around until an achingly familiar, silky voice whispered, "You left before we could finish yesterday. Must remedy that."  
  
"Hi Sev." The Potion Master sat down beside him and ordered a Butterbeer to himself. "How did it go with the transfigured kid?"  
  
"Minerva, Filius and Poppy are still working on him. However, Minerva took a picture of him, claiming it to be for educational needs when I asked."  
  
"You don't believe her?"  
  
"This is Minerva we're talking about. Your former Head of House." Severus replied. "The one who started to transfigure everything and everyone within reach after you slipped that Christmas Spirit into her drink. Fortunately Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem affected and managed to get everything under control again."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I may be a greasy bastard Harry, but I'm not stupid. At the time I had no idea what was up and what was down, and I certainly wasn't about to start hexing people here and there."  
  
"You still had some wits left then."  
  
"That, and the Headmaster took my wand." Harry chuckled while Severus desperately tried to scowl at him, instead it same out as a slight smile. "What are you doing here by the way? I thought you were working with that Maya-tomb."  
  
"Colonel sent a replacement." Harry replied. "Said something about a present here in Hogsmeade. I can't get it, Colonel never gives us presents."  
  
"McGonagall and Flitwick, with the help of Draco and Lupin, somehow managed to drag me down here, saying something about having to buy presents for friends." The Potion Master said. "First they insisted that they couldn't do it without me, and now they're gone. They must be plotting something. With the help from the Headmaster and Colonel."  
  
"I wonder who they're plotting against."  
  
"Harry, use your brain! We've seen each other more in these two days, than in the last two years."  
  
The young man thought over it for a moment. "You're right, though I'm not complaining. In fact, why don't we make their job easier?"  
  
"One of the best ideas you've ever had." The two wizards quickly paid their drinks and escaped the pub. Outside Severus grabbed hold of Harry and activated the portkey.  
  
A second after they arrived at the Potion Masters personal quarters, Harry found himself pinned up against the wall by the said Potion Masters body, while those skilled hands began to re-map every curve and muscle.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware that someone was playing bells in the background, but his main attention was on what his husband was doing to his neck. "Jinglebells." He muttered.  
  
Severus stopped. "Jinglebells?" he asked in amusement.  
  
The sound came again. High and loud, the whole castle had to hear it.  
  
"THE ALARM!" both of them yelled at the same time and ran out of the room.  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
They were the last who reached Dumbledores office. All their friends and colleagues were standing, discussing the situation.  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" Harry asked the first person he met in the room.  
  
"The remaining Death Eaters are attacking." The blonde replied. "They altogether jumped over Hogsmeade and went straight here. The students are safe inside the Great Hall."  
  
"Have you sent owls to the Ministry and the Order?" Severus asked.  
  
"Albus' about to send Fawkes off with the letters." Draco sighed. "It had to happen right before Christmas didn't it?"  
  
"Alright everyone, may I have your attention?" they turned towards the old Headmaster. "The Death Eaters are attacking. We have no idea how many of them there are, and neither how strong they might be. The only thing we can do is defend the castle to the best of our abilities and hope for the best. We'll work in pairs, every pair will have a specific area to defend. Minerva and Filius, you will take the battlements near Sybil's tower. Draco and Ron, you'll take the cave where the first years usually arrive in the boats. Harry and Severus, I'm putting you in charge of defending the front doors; I'm going to send Remus and Sirius with you, along with some House Elves. Hermione and Poppy..."  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
Severus watched as the Death Eaters drew closer, Harry by his side. The two canines had been placed in the windows right above the door, while the House Elves had made themselves invisible.  
  
"Quite enthusiastic aren't they?" Harry asked as the attackers drew even closer.  
  
"You have to be when you're on a suicide mission." The Potion Master replied.  
  
"Oh, look, Hagrid has sent the acromantulas after them. Oi, that must've hurt!"  
  
"Get ready." Severus drew his wand. "NOW!" the House Elves began their attacks, and a second later he and Harry were fighting back to back, driving off wave after wave of attackers with help from Black and Lupin.  
  
Suddenly Harry wasn't there anymore. Severus quickly looked around and found his pissed off husband in the middle of a group of Death Eaters. He kind of felt sorry for the Death Eaters.  
  
"Watch it!" he could hardly hear Blacks voice, but looked up to the animagus. The other man pointed to the left corner of the doors. A grey rat was trying to gnaw through the door. Severus hexed the thing into oblivion.  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
Several hours later Severus was taking a short break in the Great hall - Albus had sent a group of newly-arrived Aurors to replace him and Harry - and was wondering where his young husband had run off to, when two people came in the doors supporting a third.  
  
Harry and Ron were carrying Draco over to Madame Pomfrey. The blonde man had apparently broken both his legs.  
  
"Don't worry," he heard the Medi Witch say. "He'll be up and about by tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded then headed over to the table where the refreshments stood waiting. He took the goblet that a seventh year Hufflepuff offered him and drank the contents in two great gulps.  
  
"Thanks." The Hufflepuff blushed. Harry came over to Severus and sat down beside him. "It isn't as bad as it was in the beginning. They have stopped popping up like ants. The Aurors and Order Agents are rounding up the last of them right now." He leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. "You know what Dumbledore's up to?"  
  
"No idea." Severus replied as he hugged Harry closer. "Albus disappeared ages ago, and no one has been able to find him." Harry yawned. "You're dead tired. Go to sleep."  
  
"Not with all the -- yawn -- fighting that's going on out there." The Boy Who Lived replied. "And besides, they might- what the hell is that?!"  
  
Severus looked up to where Harry was pointing. The rest of the people in the Great Hall were already staring at the ball of light that was forming right under the ceiling. The thing pulsated as if it was living, then exploded nearly blinding them in the process.  
  
-------------------------~*~--------------------------  
  
Harry opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again and groaned. He was, once again, in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Thought this time he couldn't remember what had sent him here in the first place.  
  
"Harry?" Severus' voice was slightly worried.  
  
The young man opened his eyes, though this time taking time to get use to the light. The Potion Master was sitting beside the bed, reading a potion book.  
  
"Hi." Harry said quietly. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two days; it's Christmas. Dinner was finished two hours ago."  
  
"What in heavens name happened? All I remember is coming into the Great Hall with Draco, sitting down beside you and a ball of light floating under the ceiling."  
  
"Well, that little ball of light was the reason that Albus disappeared in the middle of the fight. It turns out that the Headmaster ran off and activated an ancient ward. This ward then knocked unconscious every Death Eater on the school grounds." Severus replied.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug courtesy of Hermione. When she released him, he was hugged by Hagrid, and then Sirius and Remus. The rest of the staff, along with Dumbledore, Colonel, Draco, Ron and Neville appeared at the end of his bed.  
  
"But why did the activating of the ward also affect me?" Harry asked the Headmaster after he had greeted everyone.  
  
"Your scar Harry," the old Headmaster began. "It didn't only connect you to Voldemort, but to the Dark as well. You will be able to feel whenever there is a new Dark Lord in the making, or something Dark that might happen in the future. The wards felt the Dark through you and knocked you unconscious along with every Dark witch and wizard in the whole world."  
  
"The rest of you, out!" Madame Pomfrey came into the room. "You can stay Severus. Now Harry, don't look at me like that, I'm just going to give you one last check up before releasing you."  
  
It didn't take long before Harry and Severus were standing in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. The group of well-wishers that had been in the room with them; had mysteriously disappeared, not a trace left of them.  
  
Before Harry could say or do anything, Severus grabbed his hand and hauled him down the hallway.  
  
"If anyone interrupts this time, I'm going to hex them into oblivion." The older man muttered.  
  
Harry chuckled, but didn't shake off the Potion Masters hand. "What happened after I was knocked out cold?"  
  
"We beat the Death Eaters, found Pettigrew, that suicidal godfather of yours is a free man. And Fudge finally listened to Dumbledore, and removed the Dementors from Azkaban and sent a peace offering to the giants."  
  
"It really is a happy Christmas then." Harry said as they began the trek across the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Really?" Severus turned to him. "I was under the impression that we were missing one thing?"  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked, playing along. "Care to tell me what?"  
  
"I'll show you." Severus' lips came closer and closer, and they were just about to meet when...  
  
"HARRY! Oh Harry! There you are!" Mrs Weasley came running through the front doors, closely followed by Mr Weasley. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
Severus looked ready to commit murder. He was sending one of his most scary glares at the Weasley patriarch as she pushed him out of the way and hugged Harry, nearly crushing his ribs. Mrs Weasley had never approved of their Bonding - as if they had had a choice at the time - and would do almost everything to keep him from 'molesting the poor boy' as she so delicately put it.  
  
Arthur Weasley was torn between sending apologetic looks at the seething Potion Master, and trying to get his wife to loosen the hold she had on the Boy Who Lived.  
  
And to make things worse, Trelawney showed up and started to predict everyone's death.  
  
All the commotion drew the attention of the people in the Great Hall. Colonel, Draco, Ron, Neville, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers watched in amusement as the pissed off Slytherin Head of House, glared at the Divination teacher who was currently suffocating Harry, crying on the younger mans shoulder and mumbling something about the grim.  
  
The Potion Master growled, stunned Trelawney, stalked over to his young husband and swung him over one shoulder, then stared towards the dungeons.  
  
The people watching began to laugh as Harry sent them a sheepish, but happy smile, right before the stairs made a swing and they disappeared.  
  
"I don't think we're going to see those two again for a while." Sirius commented while holding onto Remus.  
  
"There's only one thing left to do then." Dumbledore declared.  
  
"Wake up that old bat laying on the floor?" McGonagall asked. "Albus, you and I both know that she's better of in the state that she is."  
  
"We will have to enervate poor Sybil, Minerva." The Headmaster replied.  
  
"Then what the hell did you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was just about to wish everyone a merry Christmas."  
  
~*~------------------------~*~--------------------------~*~  
  
I know, cliché ending, but it was a fluffy little piece that popped into my head one day. Hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
